1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a memory area and a logic circuit area. More specifically the invention pertains to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, on which each of non-volatile memory devices formed in the memory area has two charge accumulation regions relative to one word gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of non-volatile semiconductor memory devices is MONOS (Metal Oxide Nitride Oxide Semiconductor) or SONOS (Silicon Oxide Nitride Oxide Silicon), in which a gate insulating layer between a channel area and a control gate is a multi-layered body of a silicon oxide layer and a silicon nitride layer and charges are trapped by the nitride silicon layer.
FIG. 20 shows a known MONOS non-volatile semiconductor memory device (refer to: Y. Hayashi, et al., 2000 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers p. 122-123).
Each MONOS memory cell 100 has a word gate 14, which is formed on a semiconductor substrate 10 via a first gate insulating layer 12. A first control gate 20 and a second control gate 30 are formed as side walls on both sides of the word gate 14. A second gate insulating layer 22 is present between the bottom of the first control gate 20 and the semiconductor substrate 10. An insulating layer 24 is present between the side face of the first control gate 20 and the word gate 14. Similarly the second gate insulating layer 22 is present between the bottom of the second control gate 30 and the semiconductor substrate 10. The insulating layer 24 is present between the side face of the second control gate 30 and the word gate 14. Impurity layers 16 and 18, each of which constitutes either a source area or a drain area, are formed in the semiconductor substrate 10 to be located between the control gate 20 and the control gate 30 of adjoining memory cells.
Each memory cell 100 accordingly has two MONOS memory elements on the side faces of the word gate 14. These two MONOS memory elements are controlled independently. Namely each memory cell 100 is capable of storing 2-bit information.
A memory area including such MONOS memory cells and a logic circuit area including peripheral circuits of memories are formed on an identical semiconductor substrate in a semiconductor device. A prior art method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device first forms memory cells in the memory area and subsequently forms peripheral circuits in the logic circuit area. The manufacturing method forms diverse wiring layers via an insulating layer, after formation of the memory area and the logic circuit area.
The manufacturing method forms an insulating layer of, for example, silicon oxide, and polishes the insulating layer by CMP (chemical mechanical polishing) technique.
It is desirable that the upper face of the insulating layer after the polishing process is sufficiently flat and even, in order to carry out subsequent processes with high accuracy, for example, in order to form a wiring layer above the insulating layer with high accuracy. The polishing rate of the insulating layer is, however, not constant but is varied. The insulating layer in the logic circuit area is often polished relatively faster than the insulating layer in the memory area. This may cause unevenness on the upper face of the polished insulating layer.